Secrets of the Vines
This is the 2nd episode of The Legend of Onix series Summery Garnet and Emerald are still on bad terms so Steven tries to have them get along, even if it reveals something about Emerald. Plot The episode begins with Steven and Garnet watching Crying Breakfast Friends which Garnet doesn't really want to watch. While the two are watching the show, Emerald comes inside looking around. Steven notices Emerald and says "hey Emerald" to him, but as for Garnet she looked quite agitated and even cringed once she heard Steven say Emerald. Emerald then asked Steven "have you seen any of the other gems around." which made Garnet snap out and say "We wouldn't tell you even if we knew!" Emerald was quite angered by this and walk outside to cool off from his anger. Steven then asked "Why were you so mean to Emerald?" Garnet calmed down and looked to Steven. "Emerald was trying to destroy the planet, I don't trust that gem and nothing he can do will change it." Steven began to think of a way to help the two of them get along and decided to walk to the bathroom to clear his mind. When he opens the door he could see Peridot with the alien shorts on her head and holding a plunger as a weapon. Steven was surprised to see Peridot in the bathroom since she decided to live at the barn. "Peridot..., what are you doing here." Peridot looked to Steven and told him "I heard that there was a Earth destroying gem, so I decided to prepare to fight this threat. Steven told Peridot "its all fine now, the gem is now on our side, but Garnet doesn't seem to like him at all." Peridot put down the plunger and took off the shorts from her head and approached Steven. "You know I do know a lot about Sir Emerald, after all Peridot are very similar to them." Steven then asked her "what can you tell me?" She didn't want others to hear so she closed the door and whispered into Steven's ear. "Woah, I never knew that happened to Emerald, but how will that help our situation." Peridot shrugged then Steven heard commotion from outside the bathroom. Steven ran out and saw both Emerald and Garnet fighting with Garnet instigating the attack. Steven told the two "please stop, you don't have to fight!" Emerald looked to Steven and warped away his battle claws but Garnet kept her gauntlets out just in case she needed to attack. Steven then told the two of them "I heard that Pearl was looking for you two at the northeast warp pad. Garnet nodded to Steven and walked to the warp pad, and Emerald walked with her. Garnet didn't want to be near Emerald but she knew that Pearl needed the two of them. They stepped on the warp pad but once they warped away she had a future vision showing Steven revealing how he tricked them with Pearl. But before they knew it they arrived at the warp pad and saw a form of battle ground that appeared to originate from more then 10,000,000 years ago. Emerald's eyes opened wide and walked off the warp pad, seeing the battle field made his eyes begin to water. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4OYnW4quQU Emerald walked on the abandoned battle ground and saw many banners from an ancient gem war on the ground burned and in ruins. He continued walking and on the ground he saw a sparkling ring from long ago. He picked up the ring and recognized the ring, it was one that he gave to a lover long ago. He collapsed to his knees and wept over the ring of his now deceased beloved. Garnet wanted to leave but she actually had pity for him seeing the kind of pain he was in. She walked slowly up to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and asked "are you ok?" Emerald wiped his tears and looked out at the battle field recognizing it. "It was long ago Garnet, the day I lost everything. You see our king turned renegade and despite my loyalty, he was out of control, destroying many things, the Earth was the last stand and I led my forces along with my brother, Lord Sapphire into battle, it was brutal with our forces being diminished. But the worst lost was the lost of my beloved Solar Topaz, who died on the battle field in my arms." He held the ring close feeling such tremendous pain and Garnet actually began to tear up not only from hearing about his pain, but how she almost tried to kill the original savior of earth. Emerald was quite depressed and began to recite a quote about how he felt about life itself. "Life is but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hours on the stage, and then is heard no more. Its nothing but a tale told by an idiot full of sound a furry, that signifies only nothing." Garnet sat next to him and told him "I see your future, I can see you finding someone new, who will bring you much happiness in your life." Emerald looked at her confused then said I hope your right Garnet." He stood up and wiped his tears from his face. Garnet gently put her hand on his shoulder and told him I promise, things will get better Emerald." Emerald began to give a small blush and his gem began to glow. Garnet's gems began to glow as well, and the two began to engage into a beautiful fusion dance. The two got closer to each other and ended the dance causing their bodies to turn to light itself. Soon the two of them fused together into a massive gem with shining green armor with similar patterns to Garnet's outfit. The cape had the symbol of a heart wrapped in vines and like both of them the fusion had a set of shades on hiding their eyes. The fusion was beautiful and was so exhilarating to feel for the both of them. Garnet noticed the two fused so she quickly unfused a little embarrassed that she fused with him. Emerald backed up a little and asked Garnet "are we on good terms now, or are you going to try to kill me again?" Garnet pulled her shades down slightly and told him I still have my eyes on you, but for now, I think we are on good terms." Emerald smiled a little and readjusted his shades. Garnet put her shades back on and began to walk to the warp pad. Emerald however looked out as the memories of the battle began to flood his mind. The pain was extremely harsh on Emerald but he began to have fait in the vision that Garnet saw. Emerald walked to the warp pad and looked out at the battle field before the two of them warped back to the beach house. Steven was on the couch with Peridot and saw the two return and was surprised that the two of them were not at each others' necks for once. "Hey Garnet, hey Emerald. Does this mean you two are cool now?" Garnet smiled and told Steven "for now we are." Steven was excited and then admitted to the two of them "but I must be honest, I lied about Pearl wanting you, I just wanted to get you two to get along with each other." Garnet walked up to Steven and said "Steven, I don't appreciate that you lied to me and Emerald, but I am glad you did that, otherwise me and Emerald would still be wanting to kill each other." Steven gave a slight smirk then continued to talk with Peridot. Emerald then walked up to Garnet and held up the ring saying to her I want you to have this, for giving me a since of hope once again." Garnet gave a smile to him and put on the ring which fit perfectly on her. "Thank you Emerald." Garnet then walked into the temple and Emerald walked outside to train for a little which ends the episode. Characters *Steven Universe *Peridot *Garnet *Emerald Trivia *The title is a reference to a ancient ritual involving wine. *Emerald says a quote from Macbeth. *In the original Legend of Onix series, Emerald never had a past lover. Category:Legend of Onix Episodes Category:Fanons Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content